1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing switch for a gas stove or the like, and more particularly to a timing switch that can form an actual locking state when not in use, thereby providing a safety effect exactly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas stove is used to heat foods, such as scrambled eggs or vegetables, so that the user can cook the foods easily and rapidly. In addition, the conventional gas stove can be used to heat the water in the kettle. However, the conventional gas stove is not provided with a timing switch, so that the gas easily leaks outward unintentionally when the switch of the gas stove is not closed, thereby causing danger to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a timing switch that can form an actual locking state when not in use, thereby providing a safety effect exactly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a timing switch, wherein the drive shaft is pressed by the press plate at the opened state and is pressed by the elastic member at the closed state, so that the drive shaft is operated exactly to prevent from incurring leak, thereby enhancing the safety of the timing switch of the gas stove.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a timing switch, wherein the elastic member is received in the O-shaped groove of the cover, so that the elastic member is operated rigidly and stably to form a locking state exactly, thereby preventing the gas from entering the second flow channel when not in use.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a timing switch that can be assembled, produced and manufactured easily and conveniently, thereby greatly decreasing costs of production.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a timing switch, comprising:
a control valve, a timing device, and a flow control device, wherein:
the control valve has an inner wall having a first portion formed with a first flow channel, a second portion formed with a second flow channel, and a mediate portion provided with a baffle located between the first flow channel and the second flow channel;
the baffle is formed with a gap communicating with the first flow channel and the second flow channel;
the timing device is mounted on the control valve and includes an elastic plate movably mounted on the control valve; and
the flow control device is mounted in the control valve and includes a support seat mounted in the control valve and having a first side rested on the elastic plate of the timing device, a drive shaft movably mounted in the control valve and having a first end rested on a second side of the support seat, and a closure seat secured on a second end of the drive shaft to move therewith and rested on the baffle of the control valve to close the gap of the baffle so as to interrupt connection between the first flow channel and the second flow channel.